


Violent Power Plays

by GabrielTunichtgut



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielTunichtgut/pseuds/GabrielTunichtgut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarquiss and Bellamy like to fight each other - and to do other dirty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Power Plays

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that they are one of my favourite pairings ever and pretty much neglected! I also began a story with an actual plot around them, but I felt the need to let them have nice and rough sex.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The noise of cracking wood was resounding through the hazy night air somewhere in the ocean of the Grand Line.  
   Sarquiss panted, rubbing his right fist.  
   "You fucking prick, don't you dare mess with me again!" he yelled at the man who was lying coiled up in the remains of some broken crates in front of him.  
   The man with the light blue hair was obviously pissed off and showed his gritted teeth, while the opponent with the sandy blond hair, who had just been beaten up by him, grunted deeply. They could both see each other very well because the sky was almost completely cloudless and a little light shone through the windows on deck, enough light to have a little fight in all its glory. The smashed guy stood up without any effort, stretching his neck.  
   "Why are you resisting so much, Sarquiss, you little whore?" he asked crossing his arms.  
   "Because it's you, Bellamy, just because it's you…" Sarquiss hissed, trying hard to sound arrogant and spiteful.  
   Bellamy chuckled and leered at his opponent, tracing his fingers down the bruised cheek which had been hit hard by Sarquiss' gloved fist. It was swelling and would turn into many funny colours until his cheek would look like nothing had happened. He loved it when Sarquiss hit him – hard. It was thrilling, or maybe even more like arousing as dirty thoughts had always been the results of such encounters. He protruded his tongue and licked his lips. He didn't avert his eyes from the other man – not even for a second since Sarquiss was a glorious sight for sore eyes. Feral and provoking still so unbelievably aloof that it hurt, so wonderfully hurt. But he would have his way with the bitchy pirate after all. It was about time.  
   Meanwhile, the clatter had attracted more members of the Doflamingo Pirates and the deck was beginning to look crowded with all the curious people.  
   "What are you staring at, huh?" Bellamy addressed the gathered crew before he continued: "We were just having a little quarrel, nothing more." He grabbed Sarquiss by the arm and dragged him along under deck into the direction of his cabin without any other words towards his confused crew mates. He opened the door by force with one kick, shoved Sarquiss in and closed the door in the same way he had opened it with the slight difference that he shut the bolt behind them.  
   He pinned the other tall man roughly against the wooden wall. Bellamy pressed himself into Sarquiss and sizzled something into his ear while he was licking the lobe slightly: "You can't hide those hungry eyes of yours… I noticed how you've been staring at me all the time – in a very particular way."   
   Sarquiss gulped. "D-don't tell me you don't have that same look on your face, man!" he staggered as a response. He had never felt so driven into a corner until now.   
   "So it's time that someone makes the first move, don't you think so?" Bellamy whispered with a broad smirk on his face. "Your little friend tells me that you want me – badly. Just as much as I want you…" Bellamy stated as a matter of fact moving his thigh a bit back and forth between Sarquiss' legs brushing the man's growing shaft, only slightly at first, then way more strict in a very perky manner only moments later.  
   Sarquiss shuddered struggling under the pressure of the well trained body, trying to escape the delicate situation he was in. But right now it was Bellamy who was in charge. In spite of the effort Sarquiss put into his attempt to resist, it must have seemed like the exact opposite of a struggle since Sarquiss' body moved on its own in a way, which excited him further, letting his pants grow exceptionally tight by rubbing against the other's body in a very predatory manner.  
   "This time I win." Bellamy purred into the other's ear in a slightly forceful way.  
   "I will win another time then, be sure of that!" was Sarquiss' vibrantly snappy yet breathless reply.  
   "I expect no less from the man on my side. I wouldn't tolerate anyone weaker than me. I love your alluring strength, you slutty pimp…" Bellamy huffed almost groaning sliding his hands under Sarquiss' fluffy, purple coat, caressing the muscular back beneath it.  
   What was that strange twisting feeling, Sarquiss had in his stomach? _THE man on his side?_ The words Bellamy had just said echoed sweet as honey in Sarquiss' head. He had been officially claimed as property. Normally Sarquiss would laugh at such a statement and send the person who dared such a thing to heaven with his kukri but this case was different. It was Bellamy who had claimed him his.   
   Bellamy seemed to be an expert at what he was doing, so Sarquiss threw his head back a little and moaned in a low voice. Bellamy took the opportunity to suck vigorously at Sarquiss' bare neck which was given to him so willingly, leaving one hickey after another and thus made the other man feel endless shivers running down his spine. Only Bellamy could make Sarquiss succumb like this. On the contrary only Sarquiss could make Bellamy as willing to please another person.   
   To get a hold, Sarquiss tugged wantonly at Bellamy's pink muscle shirt, hustling his hips forwards and his torso back. In response Bellamy grinded himself even further into the other pirate who dug his fingers into Bellamy's hair and pulled him closer forcing the blonde into an ardent kiss. The blue-haired man bit violently on Bellamy's bottom lip before Bellamy thrust his tongue into the other's mouth beginning some naughty play of some to and fro. They devoured each other, ravaging their insatiable mouths while Bellamy was pulling Sarquiss pants down, after he had opened the belt and buttons with nimble fingers.   
   The tall, cocky man aroused the blonde incredibly – violent he was for sure – violently passionate.  
   Once Bellamy had pushed his own pants down to his knees, he groped Sarquiss' buttocks and held him so tight that their throbbing erections met – flesh burning on flesh. Sarquiss finally broke the long kiss panting spastically – mad with excitement that increased when the other pirate squeezed his ass in the most avaricious way he could envision.  
   "Be-Bellamy, c-come on and take me already. This is enough foreplay." He ordered in a raspy voice, turned around dropping of his coat of the broad shoulders and exposed his perfectly curved, naked ass to the other man, inviting him hands up against the wall. At this Bellamy blushed furiously.   
   He didn't know Sarquiss could be even sexier than he had expected. He stated so clearly what he wanted that Bellamy wanted nothing but to obey him right away.  
   The blond pirate posed himself behind Sarquiss, mowing his large hands from Sarquiss' pink nipples down at the sides of his upper-body and further to his hips which he grabbed and pulled back at one go, but he didn't enter – not yet. Instead his dick rested between the firm cheeks and he began to suck lovingly at the back on the other pirate's neck.   
   Bellamy himself loved some extensive foreplay because the main act would get even better like that. Sarquiss would get his will soon enough, he just had to insist more and he would only get more demanding when the tension got intolerable.  
   "Bellamy, you tease!" Sarquiss complained huskily.   
   The blonde was in fact quite a teaser and slid his wet tongue down the other's spine so very slowly until he knelt behind him and entered the pink hole with it. He embraced his lover's thighs with his strong arms, the hands caressing the soft and slightly hairy skin tenderly. On his way down, Bellamy had felt every inch of skin trembling with his sensitive tongue. The taste of fresh sweat which covered Sarquiss completely had turned him even more on, so it was obviously hard to hold back but the utmost tension between them was all worth it.   
   Sarquiss thrust his hips back and a wide grin showed on Bellamy's face.   
   "Now someone's an eager bitch here!" the blonde chuckled after withdrawing the exploring tongue from Sarquiss' inside and went on licking around the tight opening instead, cautiously not diving into it.  
   "Come on! Hurry up!" Sarquiss now demanded in a very uptight way but instead of doing so, Bellamy rather began to stroke Sarquiss cock and asked temptingly: "How about requesting it more directly and with more force in your sweet voice?"   
   Sarquiss merely grunted as an answer. What a malicious guy Bellamy was! When Bellamy pumped Sarquiss' dick faster and traced his tongue around his entry once more, he got weak and yielded to Bellamy's condition. "GET YOUR FUCKING COCK INSIDE MY ARSE, YOU WANKER! RIGHT NOW!" he pleaded, screaming. The teaser whose pulsating manhood was keen on piercing through Sarquiss' craving entrance snickered, stood up and spit into his palm to prepare his length. But suddenly his right wrist was snatched and twisted outwards in a very firm and painful way.   
   "Just let it be, I want it raw, man!" Sarquiss ordered so that Bellamy's nostrils flared at those words and the hammering pain in his wrist. Bellamy cherished it when Sarquiss was being all aggressive and brutal on him.  
   "Aye,-aye, sir!" he gasped out.  
   Sarquiss whimpered in anticipation and moaned out loud as Bellamy shoved his dick up his partner's ass.   
   Sarquiss' eyes fluttered and he was almost breaking down under all the overwhelming sensations which were crashing onto him. A little bit of sugary pain mingled with incredible bliss. Bellamy was sucking and biting on his neck again, slowly adjusting his pace while he was still rubbing Sarquiss hardness. But the man already wanted more than just slow motion: "Harder, man! Faster! Don't treat me like some pansy!" he bid and slapped the side of Bellamy's ass hard with one hand, propping up the wall with the other.  
   "As you wish…" Bellamy breathed against Sarquiss soft skin before he did what his lover wanted. The blonde pirate slammed his hardness firmly in and out.   
   "Now that's amazing!" Sarquiss exclaimed in a high-pitched almost shrieking voice and joined Bellamy's rhythm. Sarquiss seemed to be extremely content yelping, moaning, panting ecstatically. He was glad that the wooden wall offered him at least a bit of stability. His right cheek squeezed against the most welcome barrier in front of him, bumping into it severely every time Bellamy rammed into him.  
It didn't take them long to reach their long restrained climax. Bellamy filled Sarquiss completely crying out loud with a last long and solid thrust. Sarquiss on the other hand left a huge white stain on the planks before him. A muffling groan escaped Sarquiss' mouth. What he had wanted for the last few months since Bellamy had set foot on the ship had finally become true and an even more delightful smile than before appeared on his heavily flushed face.  
   "I am looking forward to your revenge…" Bellamy whispered into his Sarquiss' ear after he had turned him around and made himself busy with licking the emphasized jaw line tenderly. "You have a really nice sabre down there which will do a great job cutting me open…" the blonde carried on groping the other's crotch suggestively.   
   "Sure, asshole, I'd love nothing more than that." Sarquiss snorted, yanked Bellamy's head thuggishly back and gave his lover the most endearing cruel grin he could come up with.


End file.
